


Union

by whiteroses77



Series: Tryst [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Friendship/Love, Multi, Sequel, Sex, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: Returning to Earth after a mission, Lois welcomes Clark and Bruce home, the reunion between wife, husband and lover strengthens and deepens their bond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel and third in the Tryst series. I wrote the first and second part of this series during the first year I was writing, and I had the urge to follow it up.

TITLE: Union 1/3   
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2604  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Returning to Earth after a mission, Lois welcomes Clark and Bruce home, the reunion between wife, husband and lover strengthens and deepens their bond.   
Author's note: Sequel and third in the Trysts series. 

~B~

They'd been out of town, way out of town, and they weren't home yet. 

There had been an incident where Justice League scientists who were investigating boom tube technology had accidentally let out a surge of power that had flung Superman and Batman through space and sent them to the other end of the galaxy. They'd have been stranded if it wasn't for the network of contacts they'd made over the years. 

It had still taken a series of connecting flights as it were to make the journey home. The door to their suite slid open and Batman stepped through. Compared to some of the other space ships they'd made the journey on, this was the nicest. The suite was all white smooth surfaces, it was hi-tech but sterile. 

He'd just checked in with the captain, he didn't like being out of the loop, leaving his and his teammate's fate to an alien race who happened to be an ally that was an ally of one of the Justice League's allies.

Batman walked into the living area, and found his friend as he'd left him. Sitting cross legged on the carpet in front of the large window that looked out to passing space. He was bare chested, and wore only a pair of gossamer thin sea green shorts. His eyes were closed as he meditated using a Kryptonian technique.

Their journey across the galaxy had been long and uneventful, and after a few days, Clark had refused to wear his uniform all the time, especially when a part of the journey was a long stretch on one ship. After the first week, Bruce had come to agree with him, and only wore his suit when he ventured out of the suite.

He pulled off the cowl, and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't studied the Kryptonian method so he didn't know how aware Clark was when he was in his trance. 

His gaze lingered on his friend, taking in the smooth planes of muscle on his back, admiring the muscles where his lats met his ribs, the relaxed strength of his biceps, and forearms. Then through the reflection of the window, he saw the broadness of his chest and his eyes found Clark's soft tempting lips...

He took a fortifying breath and turned and headed for the bedroom to get changed out of the Batsuit.

He undressed with the deftness and ease of experience that came with getting in and out of his armoured uniform for years. As he pushed the suit down his legs, he wasn't surprised in the slightest that his cock hung heavy. He groaned softly, and once he was naked, and had folded the Batsuit up and put into the storage space, he reached down and gave himself a stroke. 

The temptation of privacy was too hard to ignore, and he took a seat, up at the headboard of one of the twin beds that were in the room. He settled himself, and then he glanced once at the doorway before he began masturbating. From experience these last couple of weeks, he knew Clark would be meditating for a while longer.

At home on Earth, he had choices, there were women he could call on, some he didn't even have to take on a date to get satisfaction, but none of them were his first choice.   
Here on this ship, he was so close to his apex of desire but here and now he had to deny what he wanted.

He closed his eyes and saw in his mind's eyes, his friend's sublime body, nude and lovely, and he pulled at his erection slowly. His frustration had been slowly building ever more so with each passing day. 

His cock filled his fist, and with his other hand, he rolled his balls slowly. He groaned under his breath with muted pleasure. His mind showed him the tease of that tight curved ass draped in sea green gossamer, the loose cloth hardly hiding his friend's endowment. 

He imagined his friend's cock throbbing, so fucking hard, seeing it disappear inside an aroused trembling body. Bruce spread his thighs a little more and his fingers left his balls and went further, and he teased himself. 

His breath caught as he heard the soft noise of footfalls on the carpet, and he opened his eyes. Aquamarine pools gazed at him with wonderment from the doorway. Clark's mouth fell open minutely.

Bruce swallowed hard, and slowly pulled his finger away, but still held his cock and uttered, “I thought you'd be longer.”

His best friend's eyes were curious, and softly amused. “It's getting close to bedtime.” he said.

“I didn't realise.”

With the ease of familiarity, Clark walked towards the bed, and he sat back against the footboard, and settled down facing him. 

The thin material of Clark's shorts rode up, almost flashing him. Bruce's jaw tightened. Then his friend asked, “Is this what you've been doing, every time I meditate?”

Bruce groaned, and shook his head, “No, it's just hard...”

Clark raised a taunting eyebrow, “I can see that.”

He groaned even louder, no longer needing to be quiet and then he thought to hell with it, and he continued stroking his cock. He watched Clark watching him do it. 

His cock hardened to full arousal under that gaze and in his presence. The huskiness in his voice was unintentional as he said, “I didn't want you to know.”

Clark licked his lips as he watched his cock fill his fist. “You've done a good job at pretending, Bruce. I didn't even realise you were struggling.”

A smile of warmth and affection tugged at that corners of his lips, and he joked, “Stoic's my thing.”

His best friend mirrored that smile, “Not with me.”

Bruce glanced down at his own throbbing cock as he stroked it, and murmured, “I've been trying my best to be good but it's torture being so close to you.” 

Clark's broad chest rose and fell at his declaration, and then he replied, “You think I don't feel it too.” he smiled almost shyly, “Why do you think I've been meditating every night.”

He confessed, “Being this close and not being able to have you is driving me crazy.”

Clark's gaze lingered on Bruce's hard length, “I want to reach out and touch it right now.”

Bruce's nostrils flared, and pre-come gathered at the tip of his cock. 

His friend mewed softly seeing it.

His body wanted to lose control, he wanted to take Clark on this bed, pump his frustration into that gorgeous body, but his mind and his loyalty stayed in control. He reminded, “We didn't know we was going to get flung to the edge of the galaxy, the lady didn't give us permission.”

His best friend swallowed hard, and met his gaze and said roughly, “I know, that's why I'm over here and not over there riding your cock right now.”

He knew how turned on Clark was just by how explicit he was being. Bruce squeezed his cock hard, and said gutturally, “I wish you were riding me.”

Clark's gaze traced over his body with hunger, down to his cock and then lower, and then he asked curiously, “When I walked in you were...” he licked those so soft lips, “I didn't know you wanted to be touched there.”

He replied honestly, “I'm grateful for what your wife allows me to have. Letting me give you something that she can't give is one thing, I don't think she'd be so generous if she thought I wanted...”

Clark's eyes flared amber soft and warm, his voice like warm honey, “My cock, you want my cock up your ass, don't you, B.”

His friend wasn't so provocative usually, only in the throes of passion, and though Bruce had his cock in his hand, and their conversation was intimate, it still surprised him.

He asked on the cusp of nervous excitement, “You want my ass, Clark?”

Slowly, Clark's eyes closed, and then he only nodded his reply. 

That confirmation set him off, and his body jerked with surprise and with pleasure, and he came over his own chest and stomach. As he panted and twitched, Clark's eyes sparkled with delight.

Bruce continued stroking trying to get every ounce of pleasure from it.

He continued to pant softly as he recovered, and finally he summoned enough energy to move. He said, “I'm going to clean up.” 

He scooted to the edge of the bed, and just before he stood up, Clark reached out and swiped his thumb through the splatter on Bruce's chest. He brought it to his own lips and tasted him. At such a tease, he shook his head, “We can't do this again, it'll be too hard to resist next time.”

His best friend licked the taste of him from his lips, and nodded, “I know.”

He sighed, "I can't wait to get home."

Bruce went into the shower room, and got washed. When he came out, the bedroom was in darkness, and Clark was in bed already under the sheets, with his back to the bathroom door. 

Bruce approached his bed, took hold of the sheet at the corner, and then he climbed into bed, once he was settled, he reached out and he pulled Clark's warm body back against his chest. He hugged him, and chastely kissed his nape, and whispered, “Goodnight.”

Clark sighed, “Goodnight, B.”

As they fell asleep, Bruce thought, this trip would've been so much easier in the past. He could've hidden behind friendship. But that was before they'd admitted their feelings, before Clark's wife had invited Bruce into their bed. 

He wouldn't change it for the world. He got to have his life, keep his best friend and teammate, and some times he got to have him as his lover. 

He'd been given the best of both worlds, and for that gift Lois Lane Kent had his faithful loyalty.

~L~

A week later

Lois sent her latest article to Perry White, and then picked up her last bite of maple doughnut, and popped it into her mouth and chewed it with an hum. Then she followed that with a last swig of her tepid coffee to swill it down with. 

She grimaced at the half cold coffee. 

She shook her head at herself, the rate she was going she'd look like a coffee bean. For the last three weeks, she'd been living off pastries and coffee. That's what happened when your only reason for trying to cook full meals was somewhere across the galaxy with his best male friend. 

Her husband was her best friend, and without her husband and her friend, she'd been at a loose end. Perry was pleased though, the story she'd just sent him was her fifth in those three weeks. Well a girl needed something to occupy her time.

Suddenly, her cell phone jingled, telling her that she had a message. She looked it over, and her heart skipped at the message from the Watchtower. She tapped in the security code, and then real message came up on her screen.

As his beloved face appeared in front of her, she grinned like a loon, “Hey Smallville.”

Her husband smiled, “Hello honey, I'm home.”

She laughed, “Very domestic.”

Clark licked his lips before he spoke, and just that action made between her legs tingle. She let out a unconscious little mew. Clark cocked his head, and then met her gaze knowing that sound coming from her.

She chuckled hoarsely, “I've missed you.” then she asked, “I'm still at work, are you coming to pick me up, or shall we meet at home?”

Lois watched as Clark turned and spoke to someone out of view. Then she caught the familiar voice say, “It's fine Clark, go be with your wife.”

Lois rolled her eyes and uttered, “He's had you for three weeks, Smallville, he's got to give you back.”

Clark's gaze darted back to the screen, and he blurted, “We haven't been...”

She frowned at the notion, “You've been together alone for three weeks and wasn't tempted?”

There was a little jostle, and then Batman was filling the screen, and he said, “The mission wasn't planned, we didn't have your consent, Mrs Kent.”

“So you didn't...” she shook her head, and she said wryly, “And I thought I was horny, you must have blue balls.”

The grim line of Batman's mouth turned up at the corners, “You could say that, Lois.”

It wasn't exactly the welcome home that she had planned for her husband, but she had to give the poor guy a pat on the head for being a good boy. She smirked and said, “Bring me a bottle from your wine cellar and you can come home with him.

The cowl couldn't hide the twinkle that came to his eyes, as he said, “Yes, Ma'am.”

~*~

Lois unlocked the door, and then entered the apartment she shared with her husband. She put down her purse on the table near the door. Then she went to the bedroom and kicked off her heels. She sighed with relief, and wiggled her toes.

Then she padded back out to the kitchen, and she got the components she'd already prepared out of the fridge. Apart from working and sleeping these last three weeks, she'd been putting together a welcome home meal for her husband.

She knew that trying to get home and cooking from scratch was never going to work, not when your husband has super-speed. So, she'd precooked what she could, so now, the meat sauce could go from a bowl in the fridge into a saucepan to heat up, the vegetables were parboiled so they just needed finishing off. 

She'd learned through experimenting that the potatoes where better off cooked from fresh, but they were already peeled and soaking in water. All she needed to do was turn the stove on and let them do their thing. It was going to spoil the surprise but she'd wait for Clark to mash the potatoes, nobody made creamy potatoes like Superman did.

She went to the cupboard and got out another place setting for their guest. She frowned, guest wasn't the right word, a while back her husband's friend coming to dinner would've been just that, but Bruce Wayne had become something more, not just for Clark but for Lois herself. 

Clark had always told her to go to Bruce if she ever needed help, and once she'd have done that because he was her husband's best friend, and because Batman was one tough son of a bitch. But now, she'd go to Bruce, not just because her husband said so, but because she knew that she could rely on him, because there was a bond of trust and emotion between them now.

She glanced at the pans and saw them beginning to simmer. She knew that they'd go to Wayne Manor so Bruce come ditch the Batsuit, before getting here. She headed back to the bedroom, and went to her underwear drawer. She picked out the lingerie she had bought, it wasn't the items she'd originally bought for tonight, but of course there'd been a change of plan.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Union 2/3  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne/Lois Lane  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 2,785  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Lois welcomes Clark and Bruce home from the trip back to Earth.

~*~

After showering, blowing drying her hair, and then applying a fresh layer of make up. Lois Lane Kent returned to the kitchen wearing an elegant teal coloured wraparound dress, and some kitten heeled pumps. She was prodding the boiling potatoes with a knife, when the door opened, and heavier footfalls entered.

Her husband uttered to his friend, “God that smells good.”

Lois stepped out of the kitchen, and stood with one hand on her hip. Her husband's best friend saw her first, his eyes took her in and then he murmured, “God, that looks good enough to eat.”

Lois smiled with pride, and then Clark turned and saw her too. His eyes filled with warm lust. He took long strides towards her, and then she was in his arms, and his mouth covered hers. God, being in his arms was the best place to be in the whole world. 

She returned the kiss, but then had to pull away to catch her breath. She panted, and wiped the smudge of red lipstick from Clark's generous lips and then her gaze found Bruce's again. The man behind the bat gave her a knowing smile. She moved out of Clark's arms, and went to the other man. She leaned up, and kissed his cheek, near his mouth. Then she whispered, “You've been a good boy.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” he drawled.

Lois grinned, “Where's my wine?”

He pulled his hand from behind his back and presented it to her. She glanced at the label, she liked to drink wine but that's where her knowledge ended. She knew of course, anything from the cellar at Wayne Manor had to be vintage stuff. 

She joked, “Red it'll go perfectly with dinner.”

Bruce smirked in response, and Clark asked, “What's cooking, it smells great?”

She met his gaze, bit her lip, and revealed, “Beef Bourguignon.”

A sparkle appeared in her husband's eyes, “That's good.”

Lois smiled saucily, “You know it.”

~*~

Clark had done his job and mashed the potatoes and now he and Bruce were seated at the dining table, and Lois was playing hostess. The men had given her the head of the table and they sat across from each other at either side of her.

As she moved around the table, she felt admiring male eyes watching her. As she leaned over to put the last dish on the table, she saw intense eyes watching her. Those eyes focused on the curve of her breast, and the flash of her cleavage.

Her nostrils flared, and she took her seat at the table. She licked her lips, and said wryly, “You must be frustrated, you're looking in the wrong direction.”

Bruce's smooth charming voice replied, “I've done nothing but look at him for three weeks, and you're a feast for the eyes.”

Lois glanced at her husband, and blushed as she saw the amusement and desire in his beautiful eyes. She knew why they were here, she could see that both frustrated men would only be too happy to skip dinner and go straight to dessert. As much as their attention was making her panties wet, she wasn't going to allow her hard work to be wasted. She cocked her chin and admonished, “Eat your dinners like good boys.”

Bruce and Clark's gazes met, and then they smirked at each other with fondness. In unison, they picked up their forks and tasted the food. Their gazes met again, but it was her husband who spoke first, “This is really good, Lo.”

“You're right, it's delicious.” Bruce concurred.

Lois rolled her eyes and snorted, “Yeah right, only because you've probably been living off nutrient cubes or something for three weeks.”

Her husband's friend, snorted, “You don't know how to take a compliment, do you, Lois?”

She shrugged, “Compliments are most likely never the truth, you know that better than anyone.”

Bruce nodded thoughtfully, “I know that, but who I am out there isn't who comes into your home. Here I mean what I say.”

Lois gave him a small smile, and sighed, “I know that, B.”

At her using her husband's nickname for him, both heroes flashed a blinding pearly white grin.

~*~

As the hostess for tonight, Lois collected up the plates and put them in the sink, someone else was washing up. Then she return with the bottle of wine, and filled their wine glasses. 

Clark reached for his glass and took a sip, while she filled Bruce's glass. She poured her own. However, before she could retake her seat, a strong but gentle hand tightened on her arm, and even as she turned to look, her husband was pulling her towards him. 

She ended up splayed over the dining table in front of Clark. Her chest heaved as she saw in his eyes that social formalities had gone on for as long as he was able to stand.

His so strong hands glided up from her knees to her thighs and then under the fabric of the teal coloured dress. 

She groaned as he touched the damp lace of her panties. She wasn't ashamed, Clark had always made her wet, even before she loved him, when she'd tried to pretend he was just her dorky flannel wearing friend. 

As Clark pushed her dress up, and buried his face against her panties, she let out a whine.

Then other masculine hands, deft hands untied the belt of her dress. She was surprised, because although she'd watched as Bruce had fucked her husband, and Bruce had watched as Clark had fucked her, her and Bruce had mostly kept to the treaty they'd made when this thing started between the three of them, they were here to share Clark, not because of any attraction between them.

So it was a surprise that Bruce was helping to undress her, that Bruce had an interest in undressing her.

As her husband's best friend spread the wraparound dress out over the table, she heard Bruce's breath catch. Gazing up from the table, she saw his eyes taking her black lingerie clad body in greedily. Her nipples pebbled under the black lace.

It was difficult concentrating with her husband's mouth working against her through the fabric. 

Then Bruce's eyes locked with hers, and she saw the question there. They'd shared enough intimate encounters that the world's greatest detective must've noted the preference for red or blue lingerie, and knew it was expressly for the titillation of her husband. Now spread out in black lace under his gaze, Lois smiled up, and asked, “Do you like it?” 

Bruce swallowed to wet his dry mouth, and then carefully reached out and his hands caressed the lace and silk skating down the sides of her breasts teasingly, over her rib cage, over her slim waist, and down to her crotch.

His friend's fingers tracing through his hair at his forehead made Clark look up from between Lois' legs. Lois saw the surprise in Clark's eyes that echoed her own from moments before.

Clark watched his friend caress his fingers over his wife's panties. Automatically, Lois' body arched against those fingers. Then Bruce's hands made the return trip, but this time his hands ran over the lace covering her breasts. He massaged her nipples through the fabric.

She instinctively pushed her breasts into his hands.

There was a low growl, and both Bruce's and Lois' eyes found Clark's. It wasn't a sound of anger it was a sound of raw delight. Then Clark's fingers hooked into Lois's panties and he drew them away from her, down her legs, and off.

Then his thick fingers were sliding into her wet warmth, and Lois cried out with shocked passion. God, it had only been three weeks, but she was so ready for him. Her husband slowly removed his fingers from her, and she whimpered as she saw them glisten with her own juices. 

Then with a fierce look, Clark reached out across the table and he offered those wet fingers to his best friend. She looked up, and watched above her as with no hesitation Bruce wrapped his lips around Clark's fingers, and he licked and he sucked her juices from them with a hum. 

She closed her eyes at the sight, and felt herself get even slicker. She breathed, “Please.”

Before she could take another breath, Clark's mouth was on her again, but this time there was no barrier. She cried out, and her hands grasped her husband's head, and she writhed against his perfect mouth. 

Her breasts strained, her lacy bra rubbing against her sensitive nipples.

As Clark's tongue went into super-speed on her clit, she laughed and then screamed at the overwhelming sensation. 

When her body stopped convulsing, and her vision returned to normal, and she gazed up at the two men who were watching her orgasm, spread out over the dining room table with only her bra on. 

She felt boneless, and wanton. Her gaze found her husband as he stood up. She saw his trapped erection at his crotch, and she wanted it. Then she watched as Bruce rounded the table, and she saw the matching bulge there at his crotch and for a second she wondered what it would be like to have both of them.

She lay there and she watched her husband and his best friend come together, and lean in. She watched Bruce take Clark's delectable mouth that was covered in her feminine juices.

She was reminded again of how utterly gorgeous both men were. Luckily, for her own ego's sake, she knew she wasn't too far out of their league. 

She remembered that they'd said they'd denied each other all the time that they were away from home. The kiss was proof because it was fierce, hungry and a little desperate.

During the kiss, she saw Clark reach between them and palm Bruce's cock. The touch only lasted a second or two, because Bruce was turning them, and then with a jolt, the wine glasses almost jumped off the table and Clark was face first bent over the dining table next to Lois.

Her vision was obscured but she heard movement, and she heard the ruffle of fabric, and then the sound of buttons popping off. Then the remnants of Clark's shirt was peeled from his tanned muscular body, then Bruce's hands were between the table and Clark's body, and then Clark's pants were down around his thighs, and his ass was bare.

Bruce rumbled, “I've waited too long for this.”

Lois and her husband locked gazes laying there side by side. And then Clark's eyes flared amber as his best friend buried his face into the valley of Clark's ass cheeks.

She couldn't see from her position but her big manly husband let out a little mew as his ass was eaten, and Lois smirked with delight hearing it.

Seeing her smirk, Clark chuckled softly, before it was cut off by another mew as Bruce made a growling hungry sound. Breathily, Clark groaned, “Oh fuck yes.”

Lois blinked slowly and murmured, “That must feel good huh?”

Clark licked his generous lips, and then nodded. Lois groaned with arousal, leaned in and kissed him and then she reached down and rubbed her own clit slowly. 

She watched as finally, Bruce pulled back with moist kiss bruised lips. Bruce met and held her gaze, and then he reached out, and got his glass of wine, and took a long swig. Then he put the glass down. Lois sat up, and she too had a gulp of her wine. She hummed, “That's good.”

Bruce smirked tauntingly and then turned and then disappeared into the bedroom and left them there. 

She looked down and saw her husband's lovely pert ass, and then she slapped it playfully, “I think he wants you in the bedroom.”

~*~

They following his lead, and moments later, Clark and Lois entered their own bedroom to find Bruce undressing. Lois only had to removed her bra, and Clark had already kicked his pants off from around his ankles at the dining table.

Nude, Clark sat on the bed and avidly watched his male lover undress. When he was naked, Bruce Wayne lay down on the bed, he reached for the night-stand and got a condom out of the drawer and rolled it onto his erect length. then he slicked it with lube. After that he met Clark's gaze with expectation. Clark held his gaze, and climbed fully on the bed, and then straddled his best friend. 

It was always amazing watching this, watching the heat and the connection between the world's two greatest heroes. Watching Clark sit down on Bruce's cock, with determination to take it all. 

When that hard fucking length was all the way inside, her husband whined, and fell forward, and he was taking Bruce's mouth with wild abandon, growling into his mouth, “Fuck me, Bruce, I need you to fuck me.”

He began grinding down, bucking down wanting it hard. His best friend obliged him, and he held on and thrust up into his ass. 

They were going at it so fiercely that Lois was sure they were both going to come any second. Not that it mattered, they had all night, and she'd come once herself already.

She shook her head, and with a chorus of grunts and cries accompanying her, she returned to the kitchen, and got her glass, and refilled it, and then she went back to the bedroom. She sat on the chair that matched her dressing table and she sipped her wine and watched the show.

Watching the two incredibly male bodies moving together, striving for released was so fucking hot. Knowing they were going at it with such rawness, because they'd held back from each other for three weeks, not because they hadn't wanted to, not because they were being all stoic for the mission, but out of respect for her, and the connection they shared made it even more so.

Lois watched until Clark broke away from Bruce's lips, and sat up straighter, she saw how hard he was from being fucked. She murmured, “Damn you've got a beautiful cock.”

The comment brought both tousled haired men's attention to her, and if it wasn't for the frenzy of desire that they were both swept up in they'd have looked sheepish about being so focused on each other.

Then panting, Bruce said, “You better come and get it before it's too late.”

Lois raised a teasing eyebrow, she put her glass down on the dressing table, and then she sauntered to the bed. They both watched her come to them. She climbed on, straddling Bruce's waist, her thighs slipping against Bruce's sweaty skin. Bruce's eyes were full of her, and then slowly she was full of her husband's cock as he grasped her waist and then pulled her back onto his throbbing hot length. 

Her eyes rolled back in pleasure, and her hands reached out and steadied her against Bruce's awesome chest, then they were moving together, Bruce thrusting up into Clark, Clark rolling his hips, down onto Bruce and up into Lois, and she pushed back for it every time.

Soon Clark and Bruce were grunting and straining and Lois' sounds of pleasure mixed with theirs, there were low moans and the occasional feminine whimper. She threw her head back against Clark's chest, and wallowed in the pleasure.

Then she felt hands cupping her bare breasts, and she knew they weren't her husband's. She opened her eyes, and she gazed down into the intense eyes of Bruce Wayne as he kneaded her bare breasts. Then her gaze lowered to his hands on her breasts, and when she saw that her husband's hands were around Bruce's wrists, and she knew Clark had guided Bruce's hands to her, her body quivered and then she was crying out, “Clark.” as she came to climax.

As she shuddered, Clark held her in his embrace, and then he was thrusting harder into her wetness, and she felt it dribble down her thigh onto Bruce's torso. Then suddenly, Bruce let out a bitten off cry as he came underneath them. 

Then Clark laughed hoarsely, “Damn you've both left me behind.”

Lois turned her body, and her mouth met Clark's throat and she grazed her teeth over his flesh, and then Clark gasped and then he was arching onto Bruce's cock and was surging into her, coming hard.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Union 3/3  
PAIRING: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne/Lois Lane  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77  
WORD COUNT: 3,219  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Their union becomes even closer.

~S~

Clark awoke slowly between two warm naked bodies. There was a comforting smell of body heat, dried sweat and come in the air about them. They weren't under the sheets, the summer's night temperature would've made a cocoon of sheets unbearable for his mortal lovers. 

He was inside a love trap, his wife's arm was lolled over his chest, and his best friend's arm was looped around his waist, and he couldn't get out of bed without disturbing them.

He gazed at the tired out pair. Unless he stayed where he was until one of them woke up, he could be trapped until morning. There was nothing he could do. He reached out and lifted both their wrists at the same time, and then he floated off the bed, turned in mid-air and then placed their arms gently on the bed. Then he floated away from the bed, and then straightened up and stepped down on to the bedroom carpet.

He walked naked into the kitchen, and went to the refrigerator. Earlier when Lois had deflected the compliment about the meal she had painstakingly cooked for them, she had mentioned nutrition cubes. Well it hadn't been that bad on their journey back across the galaxy, but nothing could beat what you had grown up eating.

He reached for the bottle of milk, opened the cap, and took a lengthy swig. He put the bottle back, and wiped his mouth. His eyes found the box of cream doughnuts. Even as he reached into the box and got one, he harrumphed, knowing what his wife had been living on while he'd been gone. 

Tomorrow morning he was going to make a proper breakfast for all of them, and he wasn't putting up with any arguments from Lois or Bruce. They were both workaholics and forgot to eat some times.

He wouldn't be surprised if she'd worked every spare second during the time that he was away. He closed the refrigerator. He smiled and shook his head with fondness and bit into the sweet dough.

He finished the treat, and then he picked up the nearly empty bottle of wine and carried it to the bedroom. 

As he entered his bedroom, he was amused to see that his lovers had in their sleep reflexively closed the gap between them, and now, Lois' head was laying against Bruce's shoulder, and Bruce's strong arm was embracing her slim waist.

Clark smiled with warmth, and affection. He'd always been amazed that the two toughest people he knew loved him enough to accept the other's presence in his life, to share his bed. It shouldn't have been, he knew them both better than anyone and he knew they both had a big heart under all that self-protective armour they both wore. Slowly, their sharing him was becoming a ménage à trois. 

Seeing the two people that he was in love with touch each other during their lovemaking was such a turn on, maybe it wouldn't be if it was only sex, or he didn't trust them, but he did trust them, they were his lighthouse in the storm and his rock to hold onto. Seeing them being close with each other, to see Bruce relax with his wife, letting Lois know him like Clark knew him made Clark so happy.

He walked over to the wine glass that Lois had left on the dressing table, and he topped it up with the rest of the wine, and then he left the bottle on the dressing table. He picked the glass up and he carried it to the night-stand and placed it there as an offering.

He smirked as he realised there was no way he could sneak back between them. He sat down at the foot of the bed. He watched with a tender gaze, the rise and fall of their bare chests. Heard their soft sleepy sighs. Bruce's hand reflectively caressed the smooth skin of his wife's shapely hip, and his beautiful wife snuggled more against his best friend's muscular chest.

There was a little contented sigh that echoed between them. Then Lois hummed, and then instinctively her hand moved over Bruce's impressive chest, and then caressed down his toned abdomen. Clark watched with anticipation, as Bruce's cock lengthened against his belly to meet her touch.

When his wife's hand wrapped around his friend's cock, Bruce groaned softly, and Lois reacted by kissing Bruce's chest, and began pumping his cock.

Clark got hard watching, and he crawled up the bed to get a closer look. He had enhanced vision but there was   
nothing like getting up close. Bruce's cock lengthened and thickened even more in Lois' capable hand. Bruce's breath became ragged, and then he moaned softly, “Clark.”

His name coming from the body she was touching made Lois' hand stop it's delectable work. Then she opened her eyes at the same time that Bruce opened his to find out why his pleasure had been interrupted. Clark watched the accidental lovers' eyes meet with surprise as well as heat there.

Bruce asked raspy voiced, “Where's...”

Before Lois could guess and give an answer, Clark said huskily, “I'm right here.”

Both his lovers turned and saw him. Lois asked unsurely, “Smallville?”

Bruce tried to defend, “We didn't...”

Clark grinned and he leaned towards Lois and he kissed her, after a moment of surprise, and realising he wasn't cross with them, she returned the kiss. Then as the kiss ended, she scolded, “You've been eating my doughnuts.”

He smirked, “I wanted something to eat.” then he turned his attention to Bruce and said, “Now look what you've got for me.”

Clark bowed his head, and he licked up the length of Bruce's cock. His best friend groaned, “Fuck, yes baby.”

Clark turned his head sideways and met his wife's gaze and said against the head of Bruce's cock, “You've done a good job, Lo.”

Lois raised a taunting eyebrow, “You saw everything, and didn't say anything.”

He flashed a lascivious grin, and then sucked Bruce's cock into his mouth, and then hummed around it in confession. “Hmm-mm.”

Bruce's hand came and cupped his head as he pushed his cock into his mouth. He almost gagged but managed to swallowed around it. Bruce whined, “Fuck!

Lois chuckled, “It looks like he's as good at doing that as he is at eating my pussy.

Clark sucked up the length slowly and continued sucking Bruce's cock head insatiably. 

His best friend told his wife, “Yeah I think he is.”

He closed his eyes and went down again and took him into his throat again. Bruce grabbed a handful of his hair in response.

Though he was busy, he heard the moment that Lois found her full glass of wine on the night-stand. She took a gulp of wine, and praised, “You're a very good husband.”

“Yes, he is.” Bruce growled softly.

The compliment from the man who wasn't technically his spouse made Clark open his eyes and look up. He saw his wife sidle up against the pillows, closer to Bruce, and then offer him a sip of her wine. With lust drunk eyes, Bruce held Lois' gaze and took a sip out of the glass that she held for him.

Clark smiled fiercely, and then he flicked his tongue against the cock head at super-speed. Bruce's body instinctively writhed under the assault, and some of the wine got lost across Bruce's torso, pre-come ran down the length of his cock, his body arched and his thighs parted. 

Damn it was an glorious sight. Even Lois exclaimed, “Wow.” 

He remembered on the spaceship catching Bruce masturbating, and touching himself somewhere new, well it was new to Clark anyway. Bruce had admitted that he hadn't wanted to push Lois' patience by wanting even more from her husband. 

There was no time like the present to see how much his wife was willing to stand for. And if Lois didn't allow it, at least he'd have tasted him once.

As Bruce struggled for breath, Clark bowed his head again, and he licked his friend's hole. At the touch of his tongue to that private place for the first time, Bruce's head jerked up, and he gazed at him wide eyed between his thighs.

He held that gaze, and licked him again purposefully and with more pressure. The quiet words, “Oh yes.” slipped out of Bruce's mouth, before his gaze darted to Lois' knowing he'd let her see too much.

Lois' hazel eyes looked from Bruce's surprised wary ones, to Clark with his mouth inches from his best friend's ass, and back to Bruce. She swallowed hard, and asked roughly, “This is what you want?”

Bruce breathed deeply, and Clark could see real apprehension there in those sometimes stoic eyes. Bruce was scared to admit the truth, partly embarrassment, but mostly because he was afraid that if he asked for this then she would rescind the rest of his rights to Clark. 

Lois' brow creased. She put down her wine glass on the night-table. She returned her gaze to him and she asked quietly, “Do you want Clark to fuck you, B?”

After what seemed an eternity of silence, Bruce bowed his head and whispered, “Yes.”

His wife was shaking her head in confusion, and then she looked back at Clark, he saw the question aimed at him in her pretty soulful eyes, “Is that what you want too?” she asked him silently.

He'd never lied to her from the day he'd told her the truth about who and what he was. No matter the cost, he wasn't going to lie now. He blinked slowly, and nodded.

She let out a shuddery breath and her eyes found the bedroom ceiling for endless moments. He saw her throat work as she swallowed hard. Then her gaze returned to Bruce, who had his head still bowed.

Lois leaned over, and then she caressed his dark hair which had fallen over his forehead, and she kissed Bruce's forehead, and then his ear, and then she whispered, “Why didn't you tell me, you tough son of a bitch?”

At the coaxing tone, as well as the comforting kisses, Bruce raised his face and met her gaze again. His lips quirked at the edges, and he admitted, “I was afraid a tough bitch might take everything I've got away from me for asking for more than I deserve.”

His feisty wife grinned wildly at being called a tough bitch. Then she murmured, “I guess the rules have changed.”

Then she leaned in and she licked the red wine from Bruce's chest and over a nipple. Bruce growled softly, and Clark's heart expanded, and his body trembled, knowing he had everything he'd ever wanted. 

As Lois lifted her head, Bruce cupped her head in his hands, and guided her to him, and kissed her. Lois whimpered softly, and returned the kiss. Clark grinned and then he returned his mouth to Bruce's entrance and he kissed him too.

Bruce whined into Lois' mouth as Clark ate him. He heard Lois murmur, “He's good at that huh, oh I know.”

Then Bruce's hand pushed at Clark's head gently, and Clark pulled away and met Bruce's gaze. Then Bruce asked huskily, “Can I eat your wife's pussy, Clark?”

Clark's cock flexed against the mattress, and he smiled wolfishly and said, “Of course you can, that's if my wife would like that.” he met Lois' surprised eyes, and teased, “Would you like that, honey?”

Lois groaned, “This is crazy.”

Clark coaxed, “You've already let the crazy happen when you let him into our bed. It's only fair if we all get to share all the pleasure.”

His wife still looked unsure. Then Bruce leaned in and he said lowly, “You don't want me, Lois?”

Lois' brow creased, and she bit her lip, and Clark recognised the signs that she wanted it. He could smell her arousal. Clark murmured, “Spread your legs for him, Lo.”

Her nostrils flared, and she leaned back again the pillows and she spread her long shapely legs, and bared herself. She met Bruce's gaze with heat.

Bruce looked her over with desire, but didn't move. At the prolonged appraisal, she squirmed gently, and wetness gathered there. Then Bruce rolled over and moved slowly until his head and shoulders were between her legs, and he was flat on his stomach on the bed. 

It was an incredible sight, his sexy naked wife, her naked breasts glorious, her nipples hard, her pussy wet and ready, his best friend between her thighs, his own sexy body stretch out, his muscular back, and his curved ass, and Clark naked and hard himself between his friend's strong thighs.

But still Bruce didn't take what was being offered.

Then suddenly, Lois harrumphed, “Damn you, eat my pussy, now.”

Clark sniggered softly.

At the demand, Bruce finally closed in and then his mouth was covering Clark's wife's pussy. Lois cried a utterly feminine cry, and then Bruce was making hungry noises against her. 

Lois' pleasure filled eyes locked with Clark's and he smiled secretively, “Is he as good as me, Lo?”

His wife laughed, “God, nobody could be as good as you, but he knows what he's doing. Wow, he does.”

Then Bruce lifted his head, and rumbled, “You taste fucking sweet.” 

“That she does.” Clark agreed.

Then Clark watched as Bruce spread his own thighs enticingly, and his best friend said to Clark over his shoulder, “Aren't you supposed to be doing something other than watching?”

Clark laughed at the pushiness, and then he spread Bruce's cheeks and dived back in. He concentrated on his delicious task, to the accompaniment of breathy moans from the woman he loved.

As Bruce yielded against his tongue, Lois' cries got louder, and Clark believed that having something else to focus on was letting his friend relax.

When Lois cried out, “Yes, Bruce yes.”

Both Bruce and Clark raised their heads to watch her arch back against the pillows and convulse in pleasure. Clark raised up, and he kissed Bruce's nape and murmured, “Good job, Batman.”

It made Bruce laugh, and tiredly Lois rolled her eyes. As his friend laughed, Clark took the opportunity to flip him over, so that Bruce ended up looking up at him with his head resting against Lois' chest. 

Bruce looked a little shocked, and then Lois wrapped her arms around him from behind, cradling his muscular body between her legs, and she whispered in Bruce's ear, “I think it's your turn.”

Clark smiled down at both of them, and he said, “Can you pass me the lube from the drawer, honey?”

Lois eyed him with amusement and then said, “Sure, Smallville.” then she reached into the night-stand drawer and then she passed him the lube.

Then he added, “And a condom.”

Lois said, “Of course.” and then she got one out and then removed the wrapper and then passed him a condom.

“Thank you, dear.”

Between them, Bruce grumbled, “You two are loving this, aren't you.”

Clark grinned, “I hope you will love this in a minute too.”

He rolled the condom on. Then he got the lube and he spread some over Bruce's entrance. Bruce quivered with anticipation, and Clark lined up. He met his gaze, and said with devotion, “I love you.”

Bruce uttered, “Clark.”

He heard both awe and nerves in that one word. So Clark stretched forward, and he kissed his male lover. Bruce kissed him back slowly and then Clark pressed forward and gained entry, and Bruce gasped into his mouth.

Clark pulled back, and at that moment, all of them looked down to see the head of Clark's cock inside his best friend. 

Bruce whispered fragilely, “Clark.”

Then Lois kissed Bruce's temple, and hushed, “It's okay B. if I can take him, you can.”

That encouragement made Bruce chuckle softly. 

Clark met his gaze with a smile, and then he opened him up some more, and his lover's breath hitched. He told him, “You feel incredible, B." 

He pressed deeper, and Bruce's cock flexed against his stomach. Lois took the cue and she wrapped her fist around Bruce's cock and began stroking.

As he relaxed, Clark's cock was welcomed inside, and they both groaned, “Yes.” in echo.

After all the time that they'd been lovers, finally to be everything to him was a magnificent feeling. After opening himself up to his best friend, to feel him open to him made his world shrink down to him. 

He lunged forward and took his mouth passionately, and then he stayed close and he thrust into him. Bruce moaned in tormented pleasure into his mouth, his arms wrapped around Clark's back and he felt Bruce's knees bend and his legs cradle his hips. He licked into his mouth as his thrusts got quicker, and longer and smoother.

“God, it feels so right being inside you.” Clark moaned. 

Bruce's strong hands caressed his ass. He moaned, “Yes, Clark.”

He quickened his pace, their bodies rocked together, until there was no stopping, the world could end right now and they couldn't stop.

But they did stop, straining, and trembling and then Bruce came between them over both their stomachs, crying, “Clark, god Clark.”

Clark pulsed inside him, moaning, “Oh Bruce, yes.”

He panted against Bruce's throat, and when he could finally move, he looked up, and he saw his beloved wife watching with dazed, sparkly eyes. Clark pressed his hands against the mattress, to rise and he kissed his wife, “Thank you, baby.”

Slowly, he pulled away, and then Bruce lifted up from laying back on her, and met her gaze, with a look of devotion, he whispered, “Yes, thank you, Lo.”

Lois caressed Bruce's cheek, and she kissed his lips. Then she smiled, “You're glowing.”

Bruce lowered his eyelashes shyly. Clark leaned in and kissed his cheek. Then he asked, “As good as you thought?”

His best friend nodded, and sighed, “Yeah.”

They were exhausted, it was time to sleep again. Clark got off the bed, and got rid of the condom in the bathroom, and he brought a cloth to clean off Bruce's come splattered torso. When he finally returned to the bed. Bruce and Lois were laying down closely on the mattress, and for a second Clark hesitated to know where to lay.

His wife and his best friend looked him over with amusement and then met each others gazes and then smiled secretively at each other. Then as one they both shuffled sideways, making a gap between them.

Clark took the cue and climbed on the bed and settled between his two lovers. Lois chuckled and kissed his cheek, “Something's have changed tonight but you're still the reason, Smallville.”

Bruce kissed his other cheek, “The lady is right, your place is right here between the two of us.”

He smiled bashfully, and told them, “I love you two.”

At the same time, his wife and his best friend murmured, “We love you too.”

Then he went to sleep snuggled between the two loves of his life.

The end.


End file.
